Traducción: What Brings Us Closer Together
by spreadmadness
Summary: Cuando Kurt es atacado, Blaine instantáneamente deja la universidad para cuidar de él. Con una decisión, su relación cambia y sus futuros son redefinidos. Además, hace que todos se den cuenta de lo cercanos que son en realidad. AU. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola.

Y ya que las vacaciones llegaron, voy a empezar a publicar una traducción en la que he estado trabajando durante un rato.

El título del fic es What Brings Us Closer Together, de CrazedLunatic. Encontrarán los links a la historia original en mi perfil.

Si, tengo autorización de la autora para publicar esta traducción, no lo haría de no ser así. Y ya que no es más, disfruten... O lloren, yo lo hice.

* * *

><p>—Mira, sé que que tienes que estudiar y eso, y sé que son como las dos de la mañana, pero esto... es importante.<p>

Blaine miró la pantalla de su teléfono, intentando adivinar el nombre. Sus rizos se encontraban despeinados y sus ojos hazel adormilados. La pantalla era demasiado brillante y destacaba en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba el resto de la habitación, haciendo que se le dificultara aún más ver el nombre. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar despierto porque la pantalla se oscureció y no había ruido alguno. Sus ojos se cerraron y se movió para dejar el teléfono a un lado, dando por sentado que había soñado que su teléfono había sonado.

—¿Blaine? ¿Blaine, estás ahí?

Intentó responder "si", pero no estaba completamente seguro de que hubiese salido de esa manera. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Precisamente por eso no debía quedarse despierto dos días seguidos y luego esperar a pasada la media noche para irse a la cama la tercera noche.

—Mira, tienes que venir. Es sobre Kurt. Es serio.

Eso lo despertó. Primero porque la voz que estaba diciendo "Es Kurt" definitivamente no era la voz de su Kurt. La voz de Kurt era mucho más alta. La voz de Kurt hacía que su corazón diera un salto. Esta voz era familiar, algo así, pero realmente no de mucha importancia y le tomó un par de minutos ubicarla.— ¿Finn? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kurt. Él... él está en el hospital, hermano. No... No es bueno.— Escuchó que tomaba aire. —Fue atacado. No se demasiado. Simplemente no llegó a casa y— Blaine ya no estaba escuchando a su emisor. Se levantó, se puso su jersey de la Universidad de Kentucky. Se quitó los pantalones de pijama y estuvo a punto de tropezarse. —Piensan que abusaron de él, creo.

Blaine escuchó aquello y se aferro a su teléfono con tanta fuerza que pensó que llegaría a romperlo. Esta vez el que tomó una inhalación fue él. Cerró los ojos, intentando mantenerse tranquilo aunque quería dejarse llevar y golpear algo. O llorar. Estaba increíblemente abrumado y confundido. ¿Realmente estaba pasando? —¿Es...? ¿Qué...?— Tartamudeó, incapaz de controlar su voz.

—No lo sé. Acabé de llegar y no te habían llamado porque el teléfono de Kurt está averiado y nadie tenía tu número, pero yo lo tenía y... Aquí.— Escuchó un ruido extraño.

—Cariño, hola.— Escuchó la voz tranquilizante de la madrastra de Kurt, la madre de Finn, Carole. Blaine se quedó quieto en su lugar, en medio de su habitación, con solo una pierna dentro de sus jeans. —Hablas con Carole, ¿cómo estás?

Lo primero que salió de la boca de Blaine fue un: —¿Qué está pasando?

—Kurt fue admitido en el Hospital Lima Memorial. Fue atacado anoche. Está estable por ahora pero... pero es serio. No quiero entrar en detalles por teléfono. ¿Crees que podrías venir después de tus clases? Pagaremos tu gasolin—

Blaine agarró sus llaves. —¿Abusaron de él? Finn dijo que...

Carole suspiró y Blaine podía imaginarse enviándole a Finn una mirada enojada y a Finn encogiéndose de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.—Blaine, te diremos cuando llegues. Está en la primera planta. Sí alguien pregunta, diles que eres su hermano.

—Pero—

—Cariño, por favor.— Había un tono cortante en la voz de la mujer y Blaine sabía que discutir con la madrastra de Kurt tan solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, parecía que le agradaba a la familia de Kurt y si empezaba a discutir con ellos probablemente cambiarían de opinión. Tendría que esperar.

—Bien, estoy saliendo para allá.— Blaine colgó y tomó su mochila con manos temblorosas. Metió dos cambios de ropa, su computador, una botella de agua y los cargadores de su celular y portatil, su iPod junto con unos libros de la universidad que no tenía tiempo de sacar. Recorrió su departamento tres veces antes de encontrar su billetera, que obviamente había estado junto a su mochila todo ese tiempo.

—Todo va a estar bien, cálmate, todo va a estar bien. Si no lo estuviera, Carole habría sonado mucho más preocupada.

Blaine corrió hasta su auto, un BMW X5M azul, y encendió el motor. Dejó su mochila en el asiento del copiloto, el asiento en el que Kurt siempre se sentaba cuando iban juntos, y salió del estacionamiento. Si se daba prisa, como eran las dos de la mañana, las usuales tres horas y media que le tomaría llegar hasta Lima se convertirían en dos horas. Podía intentar llegar en tiempo record.

_Por favor, que esté bien._


	2. Chapter 2

_Se supone que actualizo los Miércoles, pero no me gusta dejar los fanfics con tan poco colgado y tan poco para leer. Así que iniciamos..._

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a CrazedLunatic, yo solo la traduzco con su autorización. Glee no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos, ella nos haría llorar a todos más de lo que lloramos normalmente._

* * *

><p>Le tomó a Blaine dos horas y media llegar al Lima Memorial y una vez lo hizo, instantáneamente encontró al hermano de Kurt sentado afuera de la salida.<p>

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó, medio corriendo hacia él.— ¿Está despierto? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó?

Finn levantó los brazos, sus ojos abiertos como platos.— No lo sé. Me llamaron desde la casa hasta UO, como te llamé a ti. No sabemos mucho.

—¿Eso es un cigarrillo?— DIjo, sin siquiera registrar lo que estaba diciendo.

—En verdad eres novio de Kurt, ¿no?— Finn se rió, mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo a la basura y se metía las manos a los bolsillos.— No le digas a mamá.

Prefirió no decirle a Finn que no tendría que decir nada, que Carole sería capaz de olerlo. Y si Kurt supiera, probablemente ya le habrá dicho a Carole y a Burt en un intento de salvar a Finn del cáncer de pulmón u otros problemas a futuro. El nombre de Kurt pareció recordarle a Blaine por qué estaba ahí, y junto a Finn entró al hospital. No le tomó demasiado tiempo a los muchachos en encontrar a los Hudson-Hummels en medio de la sala de espera pintada de un asqueroso color naranja que habría hecho que Kurt entrara en frenesí. Especialmente por esas horribles pinturas verdes que tenían colgadas en todas partes.

Blaine metió las llaves de su auto en su jersey y el ruido llamó la atención de los padres de Kurt. No había pensado en que decirles, y ahora no podía pensar en nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Por las anteriores horas lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en Kurt — su Kurt — siendo lanzado contra una pared, o dentro de un auto para después ser abusado... O lanzado en algún sucio callejón para después ser abusado. O —

Burt fue el primero en acercarse a él. No dijo nada, pero salió de la sala después de ujn leve asentimiento hacia su dirección. Quería que lo siguiera, y eso hizo.

—Gracias por venir.— Gruñó, y Blaine recordó lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser estar alrededor del padre de Kurt. Su padre era agradable, pero era extraño para él. Además, si pasara más tiempo junto a Kurt y Blaine cuando estaban juntos, sería más fácil para Burt. Nunca era grosero, simplemente era incómodo ocasionalmente.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿No lo menciones? Oh, amo recibir llamadas frenéticas a las tres de la mañana para visitar a mi nnovio en el hospital. No había nada para decir, y él no estaba seguro de que su voz estuviese funcionando apropiadamente. Dejaron de caminar cuando llegaron a la puerta y la expresión de Blaine se quebró al ver la figura dentro de la habitación. Dio un paso hacia atrás, su mano cubriendo su boca. Las primeras palabras que escaparon sus labios fueron "Oh Dios, no..." Ese no era Kurt, conectado a demasiadas máquinas. Ese no era el rostro de Kurt bajo todos esos moretones. Ese no era Kurt en sobre esa cama. Simplemente no lo era.— Oh Dios, no... no...— repitió, intentando no llorar aunque su rostro se encontraba quebrado en contra de su volundad.

— Desearía poder decirte que se ve peor de lo que es.— Burt dijo, apesadumbrado.— El médico dice que sus costillas... Algunas de ellas se fracturaron, otra perforó su pulmón y—

¿Acaso Burt no podía ver su expresión horrorizada? No podía soportar esto. No. No quería saber lo que estaba mal. Porque ese no era Kurt.

— Tiene una contusión. Varios cortes y magulla—

—¡Detente! ¡Por favor, para!— Su tono de voz era alto, más brusco de lo que pretendía. Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo maltratado de Kurt. Casi se tropieza al entrar en la habitación, sin importarle mucho que Burt no le hubiese dicho que podía entrar aún, sin preguntar si Kurt podía o o recibir visitas y que probablemente esa era la silla en la que Burt se había sentado antes que él aquella noche. No le importaba. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía dieciocho, casi diecinueve. Y estaba aterrado, aunque la situación lo ameritaba, no haría nada para ayudar a Kurt.— Kurt.— No había tenido intenciones de decirlo en voz alta, pero salió como un débil quejido.

Burt puso una mano sobre su hombro, luciendo culpable por haberlo molestado. A veces se olvidaba de que incluso aunque Blaine actuara de manera demasiado madura, tan solo era un año mayor que Kurt y era tan solo un joven. Debería haber hablado de las herids de Kurt de manera diferente, de manera más gentil. No sabía lo que podía decir para hacer sentir mejor a Blaine, pero se acercó y le dijo en el oído.— No abusaron de él Blaine... Cuando lo encontraron, tenía toda su ropa puesta. Hicieron un examen para asegurarse.

Eso debería hacerlo sentir mejor, y aunque sintió que un peso inmenso cayó de sus hombros, no se sintió bien de repente. No sentía que todo fuese a estar bien. No estaba bien. No lo estaría pronto. Así que asintió una vez, tomando la pequeña mano de Kurt entre las sullas. Sus ojos observaron las cortadas en el dorso de su mano, sus nudillos amoratados. Si no miraba a Kurt, y tan solo se enfocaba en esa parte, era más fácil. Pero sus ojos se desviaron a su cintura, que estaba desnuda y tenía grandes moretones. Luego su pecho, podía ver que habían reacomodado sus costillas, o al menos asumía que lo habían hecho. Su pobre, pobre Kurt. No podía ni siquiera mirar el tubo que había en su boca que seguramente le estaba ayudando a respirar. Era demasiado.

—Dijiste que... ¿qué dijiste que estaba mal?— Volvió a hablar de nuevo, por tercera vez. Tomó una inhalación profunda, intentando calmar su respiración. Ahora que el shock de ver a Kurt había pasado relativamennte, o más bien, se sentía más manejable, se encontró a si mismo queriendo saber lo que ocurría. Tal vez porque estaba esperando que, contrario a lo que le había dicho Burt, Kurt no estuviese tan mal como se veía.

Burt prefirió decirle los problemas menores antes de los más graves, esperando no asustar demasiado al muchacho como lo había hecho hace diez minutos.— Tiene varios cortes y moretones, pero se curarán rápido... Fue lanzado contra un poste de electricidad así que tiene un hematoma y una contusión. Su muñeca está abierta, pero estará bien dentro de unos días.— Burt suspiró.— Tiene dos costillas rotas en el lado izquierdo. Una de ellas perforó su pulmón y tan pronto como el cirujano llegue en la mañana van a arreglar eso. Está fuertemente medicado, así que no debe estar doliéndole demasiado.

Blaine se sentía adormecido, pensando en si tomar la mano de Kurt le produciría algún tipo de dolor. Gentilmente soltó su mano, dejándola sobre la cama. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Su mente iba a toda velocidad, y por esto mismo no podía separar un pensamiento del otro. No podría decir una frase junta de intentarlo. Y luego, ahí estaba la mano de Burt sobre su hombro nuevamente, cuando debería ser Blaine quien estuviera reconfortando a Burt. Aun así, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, como un niño pequeño, y observar el cuerpo apaleado de Kurt. Finalmente, habló: —Sé que no es mi culpa, pero eso no hace nada de esto más fácil. Kurt es la persona más amable que existe. No merece nada de esto. No debería haber pasado por esto... Y solo...— Sus manos gesticulaban hacia su pareja y luego negó con la cabeza. —No es justo—.

—Kurt ha pasado por suficiente, lo admito.— Burt arrastró una de las sillas y se sentó junto a Blaine. —Estará bien. Es fuerte, y estaremos aquí para ayudarlo. Solamente espero que la policía atrape a quien hizo esto—.

Blaine sabía que las posibilidades eran de pocas a ninguna. La mayoría de crímenes de odio hacia homosexuales acababan sin ser castigados; lo sabía por experiencia propia. A menos que fuera alguien que Kurt conociera y pudiera identificar, entonces la persona quedaría libre. Así es como funciona.

* * *

><p>Un dolor cegador. La expresión de Kurt se desfiguró y dejó escapar un bajo y largo quejido, incapaz de enfocar en algo diferente a las luces brillantes que danzaban frente a sus ojos y la sensación de que cada vez que tomaba una inhalación su cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido y separado en diferentes direcciones. Mantuvo la respiración, y el dolor pareció disminuir un poco.<p>

—Shhh, no pasa nada. Estás bien.

Unos dedos familiares acariciaron su cabello, y esa voz parecía calmarlo un poco.

—Está bien. Shh. Respiraciones lentas, Kurt.— Como amaba esa voz...

Abre los ojos, Kurt. Vamos. En realidad no es tan difícil.

Pero en realidad era difícil. Flexionó los dedos, sus manos intentando alcanzar la dirección de la cual venía la voz.

—Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien. — La voz era diferente, poco familiar. La persona bajó su mano. —No deberías moverte. Tu cuerpo está muy débil ahora mismo, después de la cirugía.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron, pero las luces que danzaban a su alrededor no se desaparecieron del todo de su vista.

—La cirugía fue bien. Va a ser una recuperación extensa. — La voz poco familiar dijo. No era una mala voz, en realidad. Tan solo no se sentía con ganas de escucharla cuando Blaine estaba tan cerca y tenía una voz tan agradable.

Kurt forzó sus ojos a mirar hacia arriba, y vio sus ojos hazel mirándolo. Sus ojos se veían preocupados, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que se veía increíblemente forzada.

—Oh Dios, ¿me veo tan mal? — La voz de Kurt no sonaba como la suya, y por un momento se preocupó intensamente de no ser él mismo. Como si algo hubiese ocurrido que hubiese provocado que se levantara como otra persona. El pánico debió haberse mostrado en su rostro porque el hombre mayor se inclinó hacia él, despacio, y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Kurt.

La voz poco familiar siguió hablando, pero la atención de Kurt seguía concentrada enteramente en el chico en frente de él. ¿Qué hacía Blaine ahí? ¿Acaso no le había dicho a Kurt, hace nada más tres días, que no iba a poder viajar ese fin de semana y que la siguiente vez que se vieran iba a ser en las vacaciones por el día de Acción de Gracias? ¿Pero que incluso a pesar de que el receso de UK era únicamente de Miércoles a Viernes, se iba a saltar las clases del Lunes y el Martes para poder pasar tiempo extra juntos? ¿Además no tenía que hacer un ensayo de algo?

Le quería preguntar a su novio, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue: —¿Blaine?

Su expresión cambió, parecía mucho más preocupado. —Claro que soy yo, tonto.

Kurt quería decirle que obviamente sabía que era Blaine. Que estaba confundido, y que estaba viendo luces y que todo dolía. También quería decirle que tenía los ojos más lindos que había visto y que estaba feliz de no tener que esperar otras cinco semanas para verlo. Que dolía respirar y que le dolía hablar e incluso dolía mirarlo. Estaba confundido. Y era como si todo estuviese nadando a su alrededor y ahogándolo. Nada tenía sentido y tenía la sensación de que algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo, y estaba empezando a asustarse.

—Oh Kurt, no llores. Está bien, está bien. Estás bien ahora. — La voz de Blaine era como un arrullo, besó su frente. —Te harás daño. Detente, cariño. Por favor.

No sabía cuando había empezado a llorar, pero eso enviaba punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, y lo único que provocaba era hacerlo llorar más. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Y Carole? ¿Y Finn? ¿Dónde estaba él?

—Cariño, por favor. Calmate. Estás bien. — La voz de Blaine hizo poco para calmarlo, porque ya se encontraba demasiado sumido en su mundo como para ello.

—Tienes que calmarte.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron, y el rostro de su padre se atravesó frente a él. —Papá, papá…— Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro, y se sentía increíblemente pegajoso y sucio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Necesitas descansar, reunir fuerzas. — ¿Por qué su padre se veía tan preocupado y furioso? ¿Acaso había descubierto que Blaine y él habían tenido sexo? De seguro que su padre se lo esperaba. Kurt tenía dieciocho, y Blaine tenía casi diecinueve. Habían esperado meses. Además, habían pasado casi tres semanas y, y…

—Lo siento, papá. Lo siento. — Susurró. No quería que su padre estuviese molesto con él, especialmente cuando estaba tan asustado y confundido. Los ojos de Blaine eran tan lindos, y ¿cómo no habría podido acostarse con él si era la única persona en el mundo que lo entendía, lo conocía, y lo amaba por todo lo que era y lo que no?

—Kurt, no te disculpes. No has hecho nada malo. Tan solo quiero que descanses un poco.

Kurt asintió, pasando saliva. Pero incluso eso le dolía y se sintió a sí mismo estremeciéndose de forma involuntaria.

—Necesito hablar con el doctor para organizar todo acerca de tu seguro médico. Pero seguiré aquí, al otro lado de la cama, y Blaine está contigo. ¿Vale? ¿Está bien así?

—No te vayas. — Murmuró Kurt.

—No me iré. Estaré justo aquí. — Su padre dejó un beso en su frente y desapareció de su vista.

—Tus ojos son muy lindos. — Kurt le dijo a Blaine cuando este lo miró, entrando de vuelta en su línea de visión.

—Los tuyos también. — La sonrisa de Blaine era forzada.

—Muy cansado, Blaine. Duele. — Su voz era suave, mas ininteligible con cada palabra que salía de su boca. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Oh, Kurt…— La sonrisa de Blaine desapareció del todo. —Shhh, duerme un poco.

Kurt asintió y se dejó ir, sosteniendo la mano de Blaine entre las suyas.

Mientras dormía, tuvo sueños muy extraños. Estaba siendo empujado contra algo y le golpeaban. Blaine le besaba. Su padre estaba molesto y le culpaba. Su madre estaba sosteniendo su mano, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. El padre de Blaine estaba pateando a Blaine y Kurt estaba corriendo hacia él. Blaine lo estaba besando. Blaine estaba herido y él estaba asustado. Kurt no podía hacer nada. Y luego el padre de Kurt estaba golpeando a Blaine. Nada tenía sentido, pero Kurt no podía despertarse sin importar que tanto lo intentara.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y dejó escapar un jadeo desesperado. La habitación estaba oscura, y escuchaba el sonido de las máquinas. Todo le dolía. Recordaba haber colgado con Mercedes, después de hacer planes con Quinn para salir de compras, cuando tres hombres lo rodearon. Uno de ellos tomó su teléfono, el otro tomó su maletín y lo lanzó a un lado. Escuchó el plástico y el vidrio resquebrajarse mientras su laptop se rompía, pero estaba demasiado preocupado luchando contra el más grande que le estaba presionando contra una pared, golpeando su rostro y su estómago. Una y otra vez. Y otra vez. Los otros dos hombres le apoyaban. Uno de ellos le separó de la pared, y Kurt estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo, pensando que habían terminado, hasta que lo tomaron y le empujaron contra una baranda de madera. Kurt sintió un dolor punzante en su costado, y escuchó un _crac_. El hombre se movió hacia su rostro de nuevo, golpeándolo una y otra vez. La sangre salió de su nariz, su labio se quebró. Y con un último golpe a sus costados, el dolor fue tan intenso… Kurt solo recordaba haber visto todo blanco a su alrededor.

Su mano se levantó, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando la mano de alguien más. Miró hacia abajo y vio el lado de su cama, la cabellera ondulada de Blaine enterrada en la cama. Blaine estaba dormido, tal vez. Al menos tenía su cabeza apoyada en algo mientras descansaba. Kurt dejó que su mano liberara la de Blaine mientras se detenía a acariciar su cabello. Esperaba sentir dolor, pero en su lugar, era como si estuviera flotando. Sus pensamientos eran lúcidos al menos. Recordaba haber sido atacado. Sabía que debía estar en un hospital, y que probablemente estaba en analgésicos bastante poderosos.

—Hola, chico.

Su cabeza se volvió, y vio a su padre. Instantáneamente sintió una sensación de tranquilidad bañarlo de pies a cabeza, una sensación de seguridad. Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando y encontró la mirada de su padre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Su padre habló despacio, como si no quisiera despertar a Blaine. Kurt sentía que su padre no había dormido en horas. Quizá días.

—No siento mucho. — Kurt admitió, dejando que la mano que estaba acariciando el cabello de Blaine tan solo reposara sobre su cabeza, parcialmente porque se sentía demasiado débil para moverla. Miró a su padre, y pasó saliva.

—Han pasado dos días. Tuviste una cirugía importante en la mañana de ayer, en tu pulmón. Una de las costillas lo perforó. — Su padre explicó, suspirando. —Estarás bien. Aun eres joven; tu pulmón deberá sanar por completo. Pero el doctor dice que no puedes moverte mucho por un tiempo. Estarás fuera del colegio por un rato.

Kurt tan solo asintió, demasiado débil para decir nada. Entre más tiempo estaba despierto, más mareado se sentía.

—No se ha ido de tu lado. Estuvo aquí cuando te llevaron para cirugía y fue el primero que llegó cuando te trajeron para que te recuperaras. Apenas he podido conseguir que coma.

Kurt sonrió, aunque dolía. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Blaine, y se volteó para mirarlo.

—También es la primera vez que duerme. Condujo a las dos de la mañana cuando fuiste admitido aquí.

Su corazón aleteó en su pecho, como si alguien estuviese haciéndole cosquillas. Recordaba que Blaine había estado muy ocupado durante la semana, haciendo trabajos en las noches y durmiendo una o dos horas. A pesar de estar tan cansado, y aún así había conducido hasta Lima. La cantidad de amor que sentía por Blaine Anderson no podría ser puesto en palabras incluso de intentarlo. En su lugar, se enfocó en acariciar el cabello de su novio. Su cabello se sentía suave bajo su toque. Amaba el cabello de Blaine cuando tenía gel, claro. Se veía bien de esa manera. Pero por más que Kurt enfatizara en siempre verse de la mejor manera, había algo acerca del cabello desordenado que hacía que Kurt se derritiera.

—El muchacho se va a quedar por un buen rato, ¿no? — Preguntó Burt, pero salió más como una afirmación. ¿Pensaba Burt que durarían para siempre? No. Kurt tenía solo dieciocho, diecisiete cuando se conocieron. Pero diablos, aquél muchacho había viajado a través de los estados a las dos de la mañana y no había abandonado su lado en dos días. Tenía que acomodar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de que aquello era más que un romance de preparatoria. Aquel chico estaría en su casa probablemente… por mucho tiempo. Sorprendentemente, eso no asustaba a Burt tanto como pensaba que podría hacerlo. Kurt estaba enamorado de ese muchacho, y Burt estaba bien con ello. Blaine le caía bien. Blaine cuidaba de Kurt y realmente se preocupaba por él. Fue en el momento en el que Blaine dijo:

—Lo siento si me estoy pasando de la raya.

Y Burt respondió: —Te estás pasando de la raya. — Que se dio cuenta de que ellos dos llegarían a estar juntos. Diablos, Burt esperaba que fuese así porque Blaine era un buen chico, y Kurt necesitaba a alguien así en su vida.

—Lo amo. — Fue la respuesta de Kurt. No necesitaba decir más, porque esas dos palabras tenían más significado que cualquier explicación de porque estarían juntos para siempre.

—Descansa un poco. ¿Vale? Lo necesitas.

Kurt asintió, sabiendo que mañana no se sentiría tan calmado o tan bien. Probablemente estaría adolorido mañana, y hablar demasiado sería una tarea de resistencia. No se sentiría como si estuviera flotando, y probablemente estaría muy asustado tras recordar su ataque sin ayuda de las drogas para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir menos dolor. No deseaba que se hiciera de mañana, pero dejó caer la mano que reposaba sobre la cabeza de Blaine y tomó su mano, cayendo en medio de un sueño sorprendentemente pacífico.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, hola._

_Tal como lo indica en mi perfil, las actualizaciones son los Miércoles, así que aquí está. _

_Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Y esta historia pertenece a CrazedLunatic, así que si lloran y quieren culpar a alguien, no maten al mensajero._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Dos días después, Blaine se despertó en la habitación de Kurt. Burt y Carole lo obligaron a ir a casa la noche anterior para que pudiese dormir un poco, y Kurt, dulce como era, había aceptado e incluso le había dado esa mirada de perrito regañado para hacer que se moviera. A Blaine no le gustaba nada la idea de irse, pero tenía que trabajar en el ensayo que debía enviar a su profesor de Literatura. También necesitaba verificar su programa de estudios para ver cuando definitivamente tendría que volver a pesar de que estaba seguro de que sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas que podría haber obtenido una nota decente incluso si se saltaba uno o dos exámenes. A menos que contaras química, pero ¿a quién le iba bien en esa materia de cualquier forma?

Blaine se llevó las manos a los ojos y luego miró a su alrededor, no estaba listo para mover la cabeza de la almohada porque olía a Kurt. Tocó las sábanas ddespacio, recordando cuando Kurt las había escogido durante el verano. Los Hudson-Hummel habían comprado una casa nueva y Kurt había podido redecorar su habitación. Había estado tan emocionado, que había arrastrado a Blaine a varios centros comerciales y tiendas hasta que encontró el "perfecto" esto y el "perfecto" aquello. No podía quejarse, porque amaba pasar tiempo con Kurt.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Finn entró. —Solo quería saber si estabas despierto. Van a cambiar a Kurt de habitación hoy y mi madre quería que te diera el número antes de que se me olvidara porque no tienen servicio en la habitación. Es la 251B.

—Estoy despierto. — Respondió Blaine, sentándose y tomando nota mental del número.

—Que laptop tan genial. — Dijo Finn, observando su Macbook Pro.

—Está bien. — Blaine se levantó y se estiró. —¿Está despierto? ¿Está bien? Y Finn, apestas a cigarrillo.

—Maldita sea, incluso me duché. — Se quejó. —Mi madre dijo que se fue a dormir cinco minutos después de que tú te fuiste, y estuvo despierto por el tiempo exacto mientras lo cambiaban de habitación. Dijo que hicieras lo que tuvieras que hacer, así que nos iremos cuando estés listo.

Cierto. Su auto estaba en el hospital. Aún seguía parqueado en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado hace cinco días. ¿O cuatro? Blaine no estaba seguro. —Dame diez minutos para ducharme y cinco para revisar algo.

—Hermano, son las nueve de la mañana. Está dormido. Y probablemente no se levantará hasta las tres. Pero si realmente necesitas quince minutos para estar listo, nos iremos. — Finn se marchó, negando con la cabeza y murmurando algo que sonaba como. —No sé porque querría mirarlo mientras duerme.

Finn no lo entendía. Había visitado a Kurt, claro. Y se sentía mal por él. Pero no entendía que Kurt estaba emocionalmente inestable. Había sido atacado por tres hombres mayores por ser gay. También sabía que Kurt estaba herido, pero no había pasado el tiempo suficiente a su lado como para saber la verdadera extensión de sus heridas. Se había perforado un pulmón y le habían operado. El fluido dentro de su pulmón no estaba evacuando como debería, y Kurt había tenido fiebre durante las anteriores dieciocho horas. Kurt necesitaba a alguien ahí, incluso si no estaba despierto. Sencillamente necesitaba a alguien que se quedara a su lado, tomara su mano, y de esa forma cuando se despertara y necesitara a alguien, lo único que tendría que hacer sería mirar hacia arriba y alguien estaría ahí.

Después de tomar la ducha más corta conocida por el hombre, Blaine se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Kurt con su laptop. Era martes. Se había ido el viernes en la mañana. No tenía clases los lunes, así que realmente solo se había perdido dos días de clase. Los trabajos de Literatura siempre eran enviados por correo al profesor, así que ningún problema por ese lado mientras tuviese tiempo de hacer el ensayo y enviarlo. Tenía hasta el Jueves a las 8:00PM. Tenía un examen de química la mañana siguiente y tenía un examen de introducción a la psique. El examen sería fácil, pero química… bueno, de cualquier forma iba a perder esa materia. Blaine supuso que eso le daría unos nueve o diez días para quedarse en Lima. Viajaría de vuelta para sus dos exámenes, y luego volvería al día siguiente. Cerró su laptop, y la puso en su maleta, mirando alrededor en la habitación de Kurt. ¿Qué querría que le llevaran?

No había mencionado nada, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se aburriría de ver Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place con Burt. Blaine estaba harto de eso, ahora que lo pensaba. Se sentó, mirando las películas que tenía Kurt y decidiendo cuales llevarse. The Sound of Music era obvio, y si Blaine llegaba al hospital sin esa película lo más seguro era que Kurt cortara con él por su plena estupidez. O al menos haría un chiste al respecto, y sus ojos azules se iluminarían mientras se reía.

No. Kurt no podía reírse debido a su pulmón. Había estado demasiado cansado y débil como para ser su sarcástico usual ser, y probablemente habría dicho solo gracias y habría visto lo que fuese que Blaine hubiese escogido sin quejarse. Era raro, en verdad. Blaine tomó una inhalación profunda, —Kurt no podía hacer eso ahora mismo tampoco— y miró los DVD's, sin verlos realmente. Flashes al azar de hombres grandes empujando a Kurt contra postes de luz y golpeándolo constantemente aparecieron en su cabeza. A penas podía imaginarse a esa chica universitaria topándose con él en un callejón, gritándole a su novio que llamara al 911, y agachándose junto a un Kurt inconsciente. Aparentemente, Kurt había vuelto a la consciencia por un par de segundos, lo suficiente para darle a la chica el teléfono de Burt. ¿Vendría a visitarlo? Había estado claramente afectada, o eso le había dicho la policía a Burt. Blaine quería darle las gracias. La mayoría de las personas, si hubieran visto el cuerpo, habrían seguido caminando sin más, escogiendo no verse involucradas en nada de ello. Si no hubiese ido a revisarlo, Kurt podría haber muerto. Podría haber muerto.

¿Qué habría pasado si Blaine estuviese ahí, esperando a atender el funeral de Kurt?

_Detente, Kurt va a estar bien._

No, no en realidad. Cuando Kurt dejara de estar medicado, probablemente empezaría a actuar diferente. Las cosas se convertirían en algo más real. Especialmente cuando tuviese que ver con dejar el hospital. Problablemente sufriría de ansiedad —ansiedad mucho peor, porque Kurt podía ponerse paranoico sin ayuda de nadie. Blaine no quería pensar en cómo lo manejaría Kurt cuando Blaine tuviera que volver a Kentucky. Él y Burt habían tenido una discusión al respecto. Aun quedaban cuatro semanas y media y media hasta el receso de Acción de Gracias, que ahora pasaría exclusivamente con la familia de Kurt (no como si quisiera pasarlo con su propia familia de cualquier forma), y después de eso, quedaban otras cuatro semanas hasta el receso de Invierno. Blaine aún no sabía en donde se quedaría durante ese tiempo. ¿Cómo se manejaría Kurt esas semanas sin Blaine a su lado? Honestamente, Kurt probablemente lo manejaría mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Blaine había pasado las primeras cuatro horas acostado, sin respirar, siendo completamente imposible para él ponerse cómodo e intentando mantener las imágenes de Kurt siendo atacado fuera de su mente.

_Detente. __No empieces a pensar en ello de nuevo. Tan solo toma un par de películas y ve a ver a Kurt._

Suspiró y volvió a mirar la colección de DVDs, intentando decidir cuales querría ver su novio y cuales disfrutaría más.

—Hola.

Definitivamente Kurt se estaba volviendo más caprichoso, porque solo quería ver a Blaine cuando se despertara, pero eso no detuvo la sonrisa que se deslizó lentamente por su rostro lleno de heridas y hematomas. —Hola. — Blaine se inclinó, besando sus labios gentilmente, como si no quisiera herirlo. Su labio aún se encontraba partido e inflamado y se veía bastante doloroso. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti. — Dijo animado mientras se alejaba.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con que me cambien a una habitación con una paleta de colores más decente? — Kurt frunció el ceño, mirando el rojo y marrón de la habitación. El Lima Memorial en verdad necesitaba conseguirse un mejor diseñador de interiores.

Su novio se rio, y esta vez, no sonó forzado. Eso era bueno. Kurt definitivamente debía sentirse mejor que antes. —Esta habitación no está tan mal. No me mires así, solamente porque no soy tan exigente como tú.

—No soy exigente. Es solo que tú no tienes buen gusto. ¿Rojo y marrón? ¿Qué los forzó a hacer esto? Y las sillas verdes son horribl— Kurt se detuvo mientras la puerta se abría. Por más que se sintiera asqueado por la habitación, no sentía que debiera quejarse frente a los doctores y enfermeras que podían escupir en su comida o darle "accidentalmente" la dosis errónea de medicina.

—Hola Kurt, ¿cómo te sientes? — El hombre pelirrojo estaba un poco pasado de kilos, pero se veía animado. Demasiado animado para alguien que veía personas enfermas y heridas todo el día. Hacía que Kurt se sintiera incómodo, y se movió como tal. —¿Te duele algo?

—Sí. — Dijo, su voz sonando más baja que hace un rato. Blaine se movió hacia adelante, tomando su mano, sintiendo su tensión.

—Bueno. Ahora necesito que te acomodes hacia un lado, para que pueda escuchar tu respiración. Tu hermano puede ayudar si lo necesitas.

_Este hombre es un idiota._ Pensó Kurt, pero asintió.

Blaine se movió hacia adelante, completamente inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Realmente era inteligente hacer que se acostara sobre sus costados tras una cirugía? ¿No le dolería? Puso las manos en los hombros de Kurt mientras el doctor las ponía sobre su cintura. Kurt se tensó visiblemente, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Blaine y este le sonrió.

—Vamos a hacer estoy muy despacio, Kurt. ¿Vale? Si duele demasiado, necesito que me lo hagas saber. — Dijo el doctor mientras lo volteaba, el doctor lo guiaba mucho mejor que Blaine.

—¿Cuánto es demasiado? — Preguntó Kurt, apretando la mandíbula. Estaba atravesando por más dolor en comparación al que sentía hace dos minutos. Quería volver a recostarse bajo las sábanas, porque era definitivamente más placentero que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Realmente quería saber cuál era la sorpresa de Blaine.

—Oh, lo sabrás… Ahí, solo mantén sus hombros de esa manera. Buen trabajo, Kurt. — Hubo un sonido extraño mientras el hombre se ponía el estetoscopio. —Bueno, vamos a empezar con respiraciones pequeñas y luego seguiremos incrementando.

Kurt tomó una leve inhalación, viendo puntos danzar frente a sus ojos de nuevo. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sentía sus pulmones expandiéndose por el oxigeno. Tomaba inhalaciones más profundas cuando el hombre le pedía que lo hiciera, y cada una dolía más que la anterior. Blaine mantuvo contacto visual con él todo el tiempo, y cada vez que su atención se desviaba a otra parte, le susurraba cosas hasta que lo estuviera mirando de nuevo. Finalmente, Blaine lo ayudó a acomodarse de nuevo en la posición anterior, susurrando que había hecho un trabajo increíble.

Se relajó en contra de las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Su pecho se sentía como si alguien estuviese de pie sobre su pecho, saltando de arriba hacia abajo, pero el dolor empezó a disminuir con cada inhalación que tomaba. Se aseguró de tomar pequeñas respiraciones, no quería empujar a la suerte. Blaine acarició su cabello, mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Estás bien?

Kurt abrió la boca para decir "si", pero no podía formar las palabras. No se sentía bien, para ser honestos. Se sentía mejor que ayer. En verdad lo hacía. Y se sentía bien de que Blaine hubiese ido a casa a dormir porque parecía que se sintiera mucho mejor que ayer. Pero Kurt no había dormido todo el tiempo como Carole le había dicho a Finn. Había pretendido dormir, escuchando a Carole y Burt hablando de como Kurt tendría que volver a la Universidad de Kentucky, incluso si tenían que obligarlo. Como no podía dejar la Universidad a un lado solamente para mantener a Kurt acompañado porque Kurt "no lo necesitaba allí". Pero Kurt si lo necesitaba ahí, por más egoísta que fuera. Sabía que Blaine tendría que volver eventualmente. Era como si su corazón se partiera en pedazos, como si no pudiera respirar. —Kurt, háblame. — Blaine se estaba acercando. Presionó un beso contra la mejilla de Kurt. —¿Qué pasa? — Kurt se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor. No podía ni siquiera encogerse de hombros. No podía hacer algo tan simple como encogerse de hombros. No era justo. No había hecho nada. No le había hecho nada a nadie. Tan solo estaba caminando. Solo caminando hasta su auto y eso era lo que tenía.

—Kurt, Kurt, no. No llores, cariño. No. Shh. Sabes que el doctor dijo que era malo para tus pulmones.

—No me importa. — Jadeó entre sollozos.

—Por favor no hagas esto cuando no puedo abrazarte. — Blaine suplicó, visiblemente afectado. —No sabes lo que eso le hace a mi corazón.

Eso únicamente lo hizo llorar más, porque realmente no se merecía alguien tan bueno como Blaine. Blaine debería estar con alguien mejor. Alguien que no tuviese tanta pluma que lo golpeaban caminando hacia su auto. Alguien que fuese más atractivo, y tuviese una mejor sonrisa. Lo único que Kurt tenía era su cabello. Y eso probablemente también se veía horrible en ese momento. —Kurt, no. No. Calmate. Calmate. — Blaine movió sus dedos arriba y hacia abajo por su brazo. —Shh, shhh. Está bien. Está bien.

—No está bien. — Sollozó Kurt. —Nunca estará bien. Nunca.

—Oh, Kurt. — Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó un brazo a su alrededor, era lo único que podía hacer sin herirlo. —Mírame, por favor.

Kurt miró al lado contrario, sabiendo que estaba siendo inmaduro. Su mente le estaba diciendo que se tranquilizara. Que lo único que estaba haciendo era ser poco razonable y preocupar a Blaine no haría nada más que hacerlo sentir culpable después. Parte de él quería la atención que estaba obteniendo, pero una parte más grande de él necesitaba que le abrazaran y le reconfortaran. ¿Qué pasaba si Blaine no volvía? ¿Qué pasaba si decidía que Kurt era sencillamente un bebé?

Sus sollozos aumentaron. Era como si las paredes se estuvieran cerrando a su alrededor.

—¡Kurt! ¡Ya! ¡Necesitas detenerte! ¡Te vas a hacer daño! — Había desesperación en la voz de Blaine, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que sus sollozos se detuvieran. Las lágrimas seguían bajando por su pálido rostro, y uno que otro sollozo ocasional se escapaba de sus labios, pero por todo lo demás, la habitación cayó en completo silencio. Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro, su mano acariciaba el cabello de Kurt repetidamente. Estaba nervioso, Kurt podía notarlo. Tomó respiraciones pequeñas, y cada una dolía más de lo que debería. Podía sentir la mirada de Blaine y la culpa se asentó, haciendo que una cascada nueva de lágrimas saliera. —Kurt, si hablas te sentirás mejor. — Negó con la cabeza. —Por favor. — Volvió a negar. —Bien, malote. — La cabeza de Blaine se apoyó en la de Kurt, y Kurt sabía que Blaine no hablaba en serio. La tensión en la habitación empezó a desaparecer y se convirtió en un momento relativamente bueno, con ambos sentados juntos en un silencio cómodo. Kurt sorbió su nariz una que otra vez, pero todo eso era silenciado por Blaine besando su frente o la línea de su cabello. Sus dedos acariciaban el brazo de Kurt de forma tranquilizadora, y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido.

—¿Cuál era la sorpresa? — La voz ronca de Kurt preguntó diez minutos después, principalmente para detener a su cerebro de quedarse dormido. Solamente podía pensar en lo horrible que tenía que ser para Blaine estar atascado en Lima con alguien en un hospital que solo dormía todo el día.

Blaine, que había empezado a tararear suavemente en el oído de Kurt, se sentó derecho. Se había acomodado en una posición medio acostada demasiado incomoda, con una pierna en la cama y otra en el suelo. —Pensé que probablemente te estabas aburriendo así que traje esto. — Kurt lo vio ir por su maleta y sacar su laptop. Kurt estaba confundido, como si realmente no se pudiese mover de forma apropiada para utilizar un computador. Luego, Blaine empezó a sacar todos los DVDs y los puso en la mesa junto a la cama, sobre su laptop. —No estaba seguro de lo que querías ver. Traje The Sound of Music, Rent, algo de lo cual jamás había escuchado, Gypsy. Y por supuesto el Mago de Oz.

Kurt estiró su mano rápidamente, sin pensar en ello, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no dolía tanto como pensó que lo haría. Blaine se lo tendió, tomando su asiento de nuevo a un lado de la cama. Seguía mirando dentro de su maleta, sacando varios DVD's para poner en la pila. Kurt lo miró, sintiéndose sonreír un poco.

—Sé que vamos a ver el Mago de oz primero, pero en serio quiero ver Maurice. No la he visto aún.

Kurt dejó escapar un jadeo. —¡Trajiste My Own Private Idaho! Me había olvidado por completo que teníamos esto. River Phoenix es absolutamente hermoso. — Su estado de ánimo estaba cambiando rápidamente, y sabía que probablemente la medicina era un factor importante en ello. Pero aún se sentía triste en el fondo, aunque empujó el pensamiento a un lado. Quería pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Blaine ahora que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse. Podría preocuparse por estar mal luego. O al menos, intentaría.

—¿Vas en serio, Kurt? Keanu Reeves es diez veces más lindo que River Phoenix en esa película. Y tiene acento.

—¿Qué más tienes ahí? — Kurt se movió hacia un lado, para poder ver mejor. —¿Cuántas películas trajiste, Blaine? ¡Hay como diez más ahí dentro!

Blaine movió su mano y sacó el resto de las películas, haciendo una pila gigante. —Sabes lo indeciso que puedo ser cuando tiene que ver con entretenimiento. Estuve a punto de traer tu colección de Friends pero no quería sacrificar ninguna de estas. — Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, sorbiendo su nariz de nuevo. Ahora que estaba allí, Blaine deslizó su mano hacia la espalda de Kurt y lo acarició un poco. —¿Te duele?

—Se siente bien. — Murmuró Kurt, sus ojos se cerraban mientras sentía sus dedos contra su piel desnuda. Sus labios se separaron, invitándolo a acercarse y besarlo. Kurt lo besó de vuelta, levantando su mano levemente para acariciar el rostro de Blaine.

—Bien. — Blaine murmuró contra sus labios, mientras seguía acariciando la espalda de su novio. Eventualmente, se separó de sus labios, pero no movió su mano. —Podemos verla en un rato.

Kurt sonrió contra su hombro, sorbiendo su nariz otra vez. —¿Blaine? — Su voz era un susurro, y se sentía infantil. No quería arruinar el momento. Se estaba transformando en un muy lindo momento, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que no podía culpar a Blaine. Era terriblemente injusto. Blaine había hecho tanto por él la última semana, y pedir algo más de su parte era cruel. Pero no podía evitarlo. —¿Si? — Blaine lo miró como pudo sin moverlo demasiado.

—No me dejes. — Kurt susurró. —No vuelvas a Kentucky. — Miró a Blaine con sus ojos grandes y azules, acomodando su frente contra la da él. —Por favor.

Blaine se quedó en silencio, su respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta y su corazón cayó a sus pies. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Estaba en shock. Eso era lo último que esperaba que saliera de la boca de Kurt, y sabiendo que no tenía que irse de vuelta por los siguientes nueve días, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Nada estaba más lejos de su mente que Kentucky.

—Por favor. — Kurt se acercó más a él. —Por favor. Te necesito aquí, y nunca te he pedido nada… y sé que esto es infantil, pero… pero realmente te quiero aquí Blaine.

—K-Kurt, tengo dos exámenes al final de la semana. Y f-finales en Diciembre. — Eso no era lo que quería decir, pero su mente no estaba funcionando bien. No se habría sorprendido tanto si le hubiese dicho algo acerca de elefantes voladores, para ser completamente honestos.

Kurt empezó a llorar, su rostro contraído. —No quiero estar aquí solo. Q-quiero que estés conmigo. Tú puedes cuidar de mí.

—¿Solo? Tu… tu padre y Carole están aquí. Ellos pueden cuidar de ti. — ¡No! Eso no era lo que quería decir tampoco. ¿Por qué las cosas solo salían de su boca? Blaine no era bueno con las palabras cuando era puesto en una posición así.

—Te necesito aquí. Ha-haré lo que sea, Blaine. — Las lágrimas se resbalaban por el rostro de Kurt. —Por favor. — Los brazos de Blaine rodearon a Kurt, era el primer abrazo que habían compartido desde que se fue a Kentucky. Fue muy. Muy cuidadoso de no acercarse a ninguno de sus vendajes, y básicamente ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, pero de cualquier forma, sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de Kurt y besó su cabeza. Incluso antes de que supiera lo que iba a decir, las palabras salieron de su boca. —No voy a ningún sitio, Kurt. No voy a volver.

Kurt se encontraba aferrado a su camisa, sus dedos llenos de marcas hacían que Blaine se encogiera en su sitio. Kurt dejó escapart un sollozo en su pecho, y luego otro, y luego tres más.

—Shh, no voy a irme. No me iré, cariño. Vas a estar bien. — Blaine podía escuchar la llamada moleta de su madre, podía escuchar a su padre soltando insultos al aire acerca de como nunca debió haberlo enviado a esa "escuela gay". Podía escuchar la vergüenza de su abuela cuando fuera a la tienda o a la oficina y le preguntaran si a Blaine le estaba yendo bien en la Universidad de Kentucky y cuando ella respondiera "oh, se retiró". Eso no importaba, al menos no entonces.

Sabía que debía haber hecho algún tipo de compromiso con Kurt. Debería haberle prometido que iría solo a tomar exámenes. Pero la Universidad… No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Al menos en sus clases no podías no ir a clase, solamente ir por los exámenes, y seguir teniendo notas buenas. Debería haberle dicho: —Lo siento, Kurt, mis padres pagaron para que fuera. Tengo que ir. — Pero, ¿qué habían hecho sus padres por él? Su padre pasó la mitad de su vida intentando hacerlo heterosexual —reconstruyendo autos con él, enviándolo a un campamento religioso para "curarlo" durante cinco veranos de corrido. ¡Cinco! Su madre no había sido mejor, porque dejaba que su padre se saliera con la suya. La única razón por la que le habían dejado asistir a Dalton, estaba convencido, era para que su "condición" no afectara la campaña de su abuela para ser alcalde.

Kurt seguía llorando en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa de forma que una de las heridas de su mano empezó a sangrar. —Gracias, gracias. — Lloraba, una y otra vez. —Gracias, Blaine. Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. — Susurró Blaine, su estómago hecho nudos. —Has silencio y acuéstate. — Kurt no haría eso. Se acercó más a él, e hizo una mueca de dolor, para luego resolver que podrían acostarse juntos en la misma cama. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Blaine, y lo único en lo que él podía pensar era que Kurt se haría daño, pero no se encontraba en capacidad de alejarse de su abrazo. —Gracias, Blaine. — Kurt seguía llorando, pero ahora estaba susurrando en su oído en lugar de sollozando en su pecho. Blaine podía sentir las lágrimas en la mejilla humeda de Kurt.

La puerta se abrió, y ambos chicos miraron hacia arriba. Kurt se quedó en la puerta, luciendo bastante incomodo y confundido. Abrió la boca sin decir nada, y Kurt tan solo enterró su rostro en el cuello de Blaine y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo? — Burt encontró su voz de nuevo, y habló de forma urgente. —¿Kurt, qué pasa?

Kurt solo negó con la cabeza, acercando a Blaine aún más. Blaine estaba en un ángulo extraño, haciéndose daño en la espalda y estirando su cuello. No tenía el corazón para moverse, especialmente cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado tan cerca a su novio.

—Shh, shh. — Susurró Blaine, sus ojos conectados a los de Burt. Burt preguntó "¿qué?" sin producir sonido, pero Blaine no podía responder, porque estaba demasiado ocupado susurrando cosas a Kurt, y no sabría qué decir de cualquier forma. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeado, a pesar de la charla que Burt y él habían tenido la noche anterior en la que Burt le dijo a Blaine que tendría que cubrirse de indiferencia y no molestarse cuando Kurt se enojara con él por tener que volver a estudiar.

No, la charla de ayer no había tenido sentido, porque en ese punto, Blaine no podía decirle que no a Kurt. Había sido una particularmente larga discusión en la que Burt le había dicho como, después del cumpleaños número diez de Kurt, él se negó a hablarle por tres semanas enteras porque no quería comprarle un pastel rojo con rosas pintadas en él porque era demasiado femenino. Y luego, el teatro local estaba mostrando The Sound of Music y Burt no permitió que Kurt fuera con su tía porque no quería ver a su propia madre, que obviamente vendría con suhermana. Kurt había mantenido su silencio estoico hasta que Burt prometió comprarle un nuevo guardarropa y dejarlo ir a ver Rent a medianoche cuando se estrenara. Su hijo había tenido once o doce en ese momento, pero Burt habría preferido sentarse a ver un musical entero a pasar un día más en su casa con su indiferencia. Kurt era la reina del drama, y sabía cómo hacer que la gente hiciera lo que él quería.

Pareció tomar una eternidad para que Kurt se cansara y callera dormido en los brazos de Blaine, que lo recostó en la cama, agradecido por la oportunidad de sentarse derecho. En lugar de mirar a Burt, arregló las sábanas y empezó a organizar los DVD's en orden alfabético. Se encontraba completamente intimidado por el padre de su novio y se sentía infantil por desear que desapareciera. La idea de Burt confrontándolo lo asustaba por completo, para ser honesto.

—Quiero saber lo que está pasando. — Dijo Burt. — Así que porque no dejas de organizar esas películas y me hablas.

Blaine asintió y se movió de la cama, sentándose en una de las sillas. Aquello no saldría bien. No quería que Burt se molestara con él, y más específicamente, no quería que se molestara con Kurt. Tenía que dejar de actuar como niño. Tomó una inhalación y dijo: —Kurt… me pidió que me quedara en Ohio.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste? — Burt preguntó despacio.

Blaine se sentó más derecho, haciendo contacto visual con el hombre. —Le dije que me quedaría.

Era difícil leer la expresión de Burt. Por un segundo parecía tranquilo, luego molesto, luego tal vez feliz, ¿y luego molesto de nuevo? El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro. —¿Por qué harías eso? Blaine, tienes que terminar la Universidad.

—Vas a necesitar que alguien ayude a Kurt cuando esté fuera del hospital. — Blaine dijo, rápidamente, pensando con cada una de sus neuronas. Estaba increíblemente nervioso y sorprendido con las palabras que salían de forma coherente. —Tienes el garaje, y Carole debe trabajar. Finn está cursando el primer semestre en la Universidad de Ohio—

—Y tú estás en el primer semestre de la Universidad de Kentucky. — Burt lo interrumpió. —La universidad no es un trabajo a medio tiempo que tú sencillamente puedes dejar a un lado.

Blaine levantó las manos, como si se estuviera defendiendo de un ataque. —Primero, no voy a dejar nada a un lado. Puedo volver a estudiar el próximo año. Segundo, ¿quién piensas que va a cuidar de él cuando Carole y tú estén trabajando? Teóricamente, Finn podría vivir en casa y echarle un ojo cuando no estén, pero lo siento, no creo que Finn pueda manejarlo. Tuve que enseñarle como utilizar el microondas anoche. Tercero, no voy a dejar Kurt solo en esto. Necesita a alguien ahí para él.

—Para eso tiene a su familia.

—Bueno, él es mi familia. — Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. No sabía lo que había dicho hasta que salió al aire y sus propios ojos se ensancharon.

Burt tosió, mirando hacia un lado, luego a Kurt, y suspiró. —Bien, pues entonces hay que hacer algún tipo de compromiso. Vas por los exámenes, y te quedas con nosotros en receso de invierno.

—¿Qué parte de que necesita que le cuiden no entiendes? — Nada estaba saliendo bien. Blaine se estaba frustrando con el padre de su novio y estaba diciendo que cosas que nunca diría bajo circunstancias normales. —Va a salir de aquí en menos de una semana y no puedes decirme que estás preparado para dejar tu trabajo en el garaje para cuidar de él a tiempo completo. Carole trabaja como recepcionista todos los días. Ninguno de ustedes puede dejar de trabajar. Yo puedo volver a estudiar el próximo año. No es tanto.

Burt acarició sus sienes, mirando a Kurt. —Es mucho, chico. La universidad es importante. ¿Cómo esperas ser capaz de mantenerte sin ello?

—Conseguiré un trabajo en las noches. Puedo conseguir un apartamento cerca. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado hasta que pueda encontrar un trabajo. Puedo empezar a aplicar ahora mismo. Aplicar en internet. — Blaine estaba hablando increíblemente rápido, sacando respuestas de la nada. Señaló su laptop al lado de la mesa. Entre más hablaba de ello, más seguro se sentía de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Espera, Espera. — Burt puso sus manos en el aire y empezó a tranquilizarlo. Suspiró, varias veces, se puso sobre sus pies y empezó a andar, deteniéndose en mitad de un paso únicamente para volver a empezar a caminar y luego repetía el proceso. —No estuvo bien que Kurt te pidiera esto. — Blaine empezó a abrir la boca para responder, y Burt lo interrumpió. —Déjame terminar. No estuvo bien. Y obviamente no creo que solamente sea cuestión de dejar la universidad porque es importante y muy caro… Si Kurt hiciera algo como eso, estaría furioso. — Genial, sacó la carta paternal. Blaine tragó saliva. —¿Sabes el mensaje que estás enviando al dejar la universidad para cuidar de Kurt?

—Tomando un descanso. — Blaine lo corrigió, nervioso. —No quiero enviar ningún mensaje. Solamente quiero estar ahí para él.

—No tienes ni diecinueve, chico. Esta no es tu responsabilidad. Es el trabajo de su madrastra y el mío organizar algo para cuidar de él. Tu trabajo es estar estudiando, graduarte de la universidad y hacer algo con ello. Es el mismo trabajo que Kurt va a tener.

—No soy un niño. Seño— Blaine empezó, pero fue cortado en mitad de la frase.

—El siguiente semestre quiero que tomes clases en la Universidad Comunitaria. Tómalas en línea, o lo que quieras, pero hazlo. Toma las clases que puedas y puedes- puedes quedarte con nosotros. No necesitas preocuparte por un trabajo, o por dinero.

Blaine lo escuchó cuidadosamente, manteniendo contacto visual para mostrar que estaba completamente serio con el tema.

—Esto que estás haciendo… Es serio. Serio como un ataque al corazón, y yo sé de esos. Haces un compromiso como este con Kurt, dejas todo a un lado para venir por él… Eso significa algo, ¿sabes? Es una decisión adulta. Una que necesitas estar seguro que estás listo para hacer. No puedes, por falta de una mejor expresión, hacer las cosas a medias con mi hijo. ¿No entiendes? Si estás dispuesto a dejar la Universidad por él, necesitas estar dispuesto a quedarte con él por un largo tiempo. Las decisiones así no se pueden tomar a la ligera porque Kurt tiene un corazón grande. Y los corazones grandes como ese, cuando los rompen, son difíciles de reparar. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Blaine se sintió muy tenso, como si cada uno de sus movimientos estuviese siendo observado. Rasco su pierna mientras asentía. La mirada de Burt le hacía sentir muy nervioso. —Señor… Amo a Kurt. Si no pensara que tenemos una oportunidad de estar juntos mucho tiempo, no estaría haciendo esto. Es todo lo que pienso cuando estoy en Kentucky. ¿Por qué cree que estaba dispuesto a conducir cuatro horas cada fin de semana para estar con él incluso por un par de horas? Es porque quiero estar con él. No tengo intenciones de… Uhm… dejar las cosas a medias con él. Quiero volver a estudiar -en esa universidad- en Otoño. Y si, voy a tomar clases en la universidad comunitaria el siguiente semestre. Quiero tener un trabajo y poder… vivir con él un día.

Burt asintió, una expresión vacía en su rostro.

—Quiero estar con él. Siempre puedo volver a estudiar. Ahora, él es quien me necesita.

—Bien. — Burt caminó hacia él. —Hablaré con Carole esta noche para ver cómo se siente al respecto cuando llegue. — Levantó su mano y palmeó el hombro de Blaine, y luego dijo suavemente: —Eres un buen chico. Me siento mejor respecto a todo esto, sabiendo que Kurt está en buenas manos. Y odiaría tener que salir del trabajo y dejarlo todo a un lado… pero…— No terminó la oración. Le dio un apretón al hombro de Blaine y luego salió por la puerta para caminar.

Blaine dejó salir un suspiro y se acarició la cara. —¿Por qué siento como si hubiese acabado de pedir permiso para casarme con Kurt? — Pensó en voz alta. Luego limpió sus palmas sudorosas en sus jeans. Si hablar de dejar la universidad era difícil, no quería saber lo que significaría pedir permiso para casarse con él. Cada palabra que había dicho era cierta. Realmente quería poder vivir con él un día.

Kurt era una persona inteligente y Blaine sabía que sería capaz de vivir por su cuenta, pero Blaine quería merecerse a alguien tan especial como Kurt. Teniendo la oportunidad de estar solo con él, de vivir con él, de poner la cena sobre su mesa… ¿Así se sentían los hombres acerca de sus novias? Se acercó a él, su dedo acariciando la palma abierta de Kurt. Los dedos de Kurt se flexionaron, acercándose hacia su tacto. Blaine tomó su mano, intentando eliminar el terror que empezó a sentir. No era una persona que pudiese sentir terror tras confesar todo lo que sentía por Kurt a su padre. Incluso aunque estuviera dejando —no, tomándose un descanso— de la Universidad. Le gustaba la Universidad de Kentucky, había conocido a personas geniales y definitivamente no protestaría en volver el otoño siguiente cuando Kurt estuviera mejor. Los estudiantes eran geniales, los profesores un poco perezosos pero igual de buenos.

Le aterraba la idea de lo que ocurriría cuando sus padres se enteraran. Eso era lo que le aterraba. No había hablado con su padre desde que tenía quince y rara vez hablaba con su madre. Su padre no había querido pagar por la universidad de Blaine pero su abuela le había obligado. Aunque ella no aprobaba las "decisiones" de Blaine, él seguía siendo el hijo de su hijo y eso significaba que su padre tenía que cuidar de él. Había llegado muy lejos para cubrir las "decisiones" que había tomado durante sus elecciones, aunque Blaine seguía sintiendo animosidad acerca de que gracias a ella había sido capaz de ir a la Universidad. Su madre… su madre solo le enfermaba. Siempre llamaba, enviaba mensajes animados. Blaine nunca respondía. Ella le decía que estaba bien que fuera gay, que era una "enfermedad, como la depresión o el cáncer" pero que "le amaba de cualquier forma porque era su hijo". Le daba nauseas solo pensar en ella porque aparentaba tanto preocuparse por su hijo, pero nunca dijo nada de que el padre de Blaine debió haberlo tratado mejor. Y dejó que Blaine fuese enviado a ese campamento religioso para gays por cinco años de corrido.

Cinco veranos seguidos había tenido que escuchar a un ministro leyendo de una biblia acerca de pecados y lo que ocurría a los pecadores. Cinco veranos de corrido había tenido que dormir en una habitación con otros tres adolescentes homosexuales y para ser honestos, Blaine fue probablemente el único que no hizo algo con todo lo que conocía. No hasta que tuvo quince y se convirtió en una persona más enojada y rencorosa que ahí empezó a "actuar" basado en su dolor teniendo sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo con mucha, mucha gente que ni siquiera conocía. Solamente porque estaba ahí, atascado en ese sitio —y era un sitio horrible. Debía admitir que las últimas cuatro semanas de su cuarto campamento, cuando tenía quince, no habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida y tenía suerte de no tener una ETS.

Pero esa llamada. Sabía que vendría. La llamada de su madre, sollozando y preguntando porque era tan gran de decepción. ¿O sería su padre quien rompiera el silencio y llamara? Eso sería genial, ¿no? Quizá llamaría su abuela. O quizá sencillamente vaciarían su cuenta bancaria y nunca le dirían nada jamás. Eso, realísticamente, podía pasar. Su padre tendría esa opinión de que ese dinero se lo debía.

—Sí, necesito otra cuenta bancaria. — Blaine murmuró para sí mismo. Su padre haría justamente eso. No importaría que el dinero fuera de Blaine. Blaine era gay, pero no era lo suficientemente gay como para levantarse, bailar y cantar frente a miles de personas en un parque de diversions porque no lo encontraba divertido. Disfrutaba de cantar y bailar, pero se sentía ridículo cuando se presentaba en frente de personas así. Las mujeres usualmente se sentían atraídos por él, pero él… No mucho. Como fuese, ese dinero era de él. Se lo había ganado por su cuenta y lo último que quería era que su padre lo tocara. Había otros cientos de cosas que sabía que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Sabía que tendría que hacer algo acerca de dejar UK, y estaba seguro de que ya había pasado la fecha en la que podía salirse y recibir más de la mitad de su dinero de vuelta, pero eso no le molestaba. ¿Cómo se salía del contrato por su departamento? Diablos, ¿cómo iba a sacar las cosas de su departamento y donde las pondría? Vaciar su departamento tomaría de dos viajes, así tuviera un auto más grande. Cuando se había mudado, Kurt le había seguido con una cargazón para que no tuviera que hacer dos viajes. Eso no era exactamente una opción ahora mismo. Así que probablemente viajaría a Kentucky por su cuenta dos veces en un día.

Al menos, pensó, Burt le había ofrecido quedarse con ellos. Eso sería bastante incomodo. ¿Se quedaría en la habitación de Kurt? No, seguramente no. ¿En la de Finn porque él vivía en el campus? Sería raro quedarse en la habitación del hermano de Kurt. Blaine de repente se sintió como si tuviera veintinueve en lugar de diecinueve. No quería nada de eso. No, quería sentirse así.

_Es por Kurt. _


End file.
